


A Kiss Is Just a Kiss

by Rythana



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Bisexuality, Complete, Eventual Smut, Mission Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rythana/pseuds/Rythana
Summary: When Kirk, Spock, and Uhura embark on a mission to a planet with a strange, physical language, their fundamental relationship dynamic changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get this story out in a week, but I'd still be restraining the plot bunny if it hadn't been for the betaing and general cheer leading of sutsop and lukesaysno. Thank you for humoring me and making me strive to do better.

“None of you are willing to kiss me?” Jim spun around, pacing the bridge. “Even in the line of duty?”

Sulu raised an eyebrow, “I think my husband would prefer I didn’t.”

Jim looked appealingly at Uhura, winking lasciviously. “Just, no. No. Not at all. Captain,” she replied, her eyes wide.

Jim put his hand on his heart, staggering backwards dramatically. “You wound me, Lieutenant.”

Chekov piped up, “I could do it!”

Jim’s eyes narrowed, “While I appreciate the youthful enthusiasm, Ensign, I believe you’re too junior to serve in this case. Thanks, but no thanks.” He tried to ignore Chekov’s crestfallen expression; it was something he did not want to overthink.

“I’m opening a comm to Dr. McCoy in Med Bay,” Jim said, leaning over to tap a command into the arm of his chair.

“McCoy here.”

Jim smiled, happy to hear Bones’ greeting. “Bones, guess what? I’m nominating you for the mission to Adresterra.”

Bones audibly drew in breath. “You want me to join you on a mission to a culture which uses kisses as a language? You’re out of your cotton-picking mind! ”

“Please, we need to do this mission. The previous three dispatched ships have failed. We have a reputation for being a bit heavy-handed and this would be a great opportunity to show Starfleet that the crew of the Enterprise has the chops to negotiate even tricky diplomatic situations. We can’t back out of our assignment because I’ve suddenly become unkissable. Don’t make me ask Scotty!”

Spock strode into the space at the center of the bridge. “Captain, you are overlooking a possible solution.”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Pretty sure I’m not, Mr. Spock.”

Spock intoned, “I will accompany you on the mission, sir.”

Bones audibly sputtered, then said, “McCoy out,” closing the comm. Everyone on the bridge suddenly became occupied at their stations, stifling their reactions and leaving Jim and Spock engaged in their discussion and oblivious to the change in mood.

“You?” Jim cried out. “You don’t touch anyone, ever, Spock. Vulcans and their touch telepathy, right?”

“I believe that our mission to secure dilithium trade in this sector is more important than any personal qualms.”

Jim balked at Spock’s completely unruffled expression. “I don’t believe this.”

“This solution is logical. What precisely do you object to, Captain?” Spock appeared genuinely confused, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Object?! Spock, there’s no way you’re going to kiss me. None. I just can’t comprehend it.” Jim paced back and forth across the diameter of the small area. “You know what? I dare you to do it. Right here.”

Without ceremony or hesitation, Spock stepped up to Jim, placed his hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. The kiss was devoid of emotion and totally chaste, though it lasted a few seconds, lingering as if Spock were proving a point.

Jim broke the kiss, stepping back and absently bringing a hand to his lips.

Spock tilted his head, as if assessing Jim’s reaction. “I believe I have disproved your theory.”

“Right.” Jim turned away from Spock, feeling shocked. He gripped the back of his command chair as his brain caught up with the swift turn of events. Pulling himself together, Jim reevaluated his position. “Ok, so Spock’s coming with me,” he said, voice cracking slightly.

Spock seemed not to notice Jim’s odd reaction. “I have already reviewed the briefing on the variety and meaning of the motions used by the Adresterrans, as has Lieutenant Uhura. We will help you learn their physical language.”

“I’m sure I’ll get it just by reviewing the document, Spock.”

“Negative. There are 147 different unique motions and thousands of different combinations. It would be impossible for you to learn all the meanings before we arrive at Adresterra. You must only learn the basic concepts and a few specific combinations, as I will lead the discussions and the necessary physical contact.”

“The ‘necessary physical contact?’ Just call it kissing, Spock.”

“I am trying to maintain our professionalism.” Spock nodded towards the hallway, saying, “Perhaps we should adjourn to a more private location to begin your tutelage.”

Jim knew the mission would be difficult, but he had not accounted for the practice make-out session with Spock. He foresaw an abundance of stiff-lipped kisses, and he was not looking forward to the awkwardness. “Yeah, let’s do it. Head to my ready room.” Jim began walking toward the door that lead off the bridge.

Behind him, Spock said, “Lieutenant Uhura, please join us.”

Jim paused in surprise, asking, “Wait, why do we need the Lieutenant?”

“She will be necessary to observe, checking that our… pronunciation… is correct. We will not be able to verify it ourselves.” Spock walked past Jim, causing the door to swish open.

_'Wait a minute, there’s a better solution to this problem.'_ Jim hurried to catch up, coming to walk by Spock’s side as he strode down the corridor.

Jim caught his eyes, saying, “Why don’t you and Uhura lead the negotiations? I mean, the two of you are proficient with the language already and you guys are in a relationship. I really don’t need to be there.”

“Let’s continue this discussion in private.” Uhura said from somewhere behind him, her tone sharp.

They arrived at Jim’s ready room, and Jim took a seat behind his desk. “So, tell me why I shouldn’t send the couple with the most talented tongues on the ship down to handle the natives?”

Shooting an unreadable look at Uhura, Spock stated, “While it is true that the Lieutenant and I are involved in a romantic relationship, this mission requires the presence of at least three Starfleet officers. Two will focus on delivering messages to the Adesterrans, while another watches the Adresterrans, supplying translations. If you simply sent myself and Lieutenant Uhura, we would be unable to adequately translate the messages.”

“Ok, if you two are definitely on the mission, who do you have in mind to accompany you? It could be awkward; you would have to feel pretty comfortable with the third party to pull this off.”,” Jim asked, curiously.

Spock exchanged another cautious look with Uhura. “Captain, you are the most logical candidate to join us on this mission.”

Taken aback, Jim said, “Me? You think I’m the most logical person on this ship to join you guys in make-out city?” Jim chuckled, ruefully. “You must be kidding.”

“We both trust you with our lives, are confident in your abilities, and regard you as a friend. If you refuse, we will choose someone else, but they would be a poor substitute for your participation.” Spock spoke with his typical self-assurance and Jim knew Spock wasn’t the type to lie. Still, he couldn’t believe the situation.

Looking toward Uhura, Jim asked, “Do you agree with the Commander’s statements, Lieutenant?”

Emotion shone in Uhura’s expressive eyes as she replied, “Captain, you’ve taken us through countless missions safely. You’ve even died to save the ship. Of course we’d trust you with this!”Uhura cleared her throat, then continued, “The Adresterrans respect individuals of higher rank more, anyway. The third ship to attempt this mission failed because they dispatched a low-ranking couple. Well, that and the couple wasn’t very good at the language.

“We need to have you there if we’re going to pull this off, Captain.” Uhura crossed her arms decisively.

“How exactly is this going to work? I mean, I can’t translate or speak their language. Won’t I just be in the way?”

“It’s enough that you’re just a willing participant. Spock and I are familiar enough with Adresterran that you need to only learn some basic phrases. I have been interested in the Adresterran language since their civilization was discovered. I’ve been studying it even before the Enterprise was assigned to the mission, watching videos of Adresterrans engaged in conversation.” Uhura smiled, obviously proud of her work.

“Of course you studied up.” Jim looked at Spock. “I can’t see how you know that much of the language, though, Spock. We only received the mission notice last night, and the complete briefing a few hours ago.”

“I assisted the Lieutenant as she learned to speak the Adresterran language. It was most informative.” Spock broke eye contact with Jim at the end of his statement, green staining his cheeks. Smirking at Spock’s discomfort, Jim filed the mental image of Spock and Uhura ‘practicing’ away for later.

Switching into business mode, Jim said, ““Let’s review what we know of Adresterran culture. Lieutenant Uhura, you’re the expert. You have the floor.”

Uhura began, “To Adresterrans, kissing is not sexual or romantic. It is simply a way to express ideas. The Adresterrans kiss their mates to communicate either directly with their partner or to use their performance to express their ideas to a group. They travel in mated pairs or family units constantly and consider kissing anyone outside their larger tribal unit disgusting, since each tribe considers themselves superior to the others. Their Tribal Council is made up of mate pairs or small groups which represent the four major tribes on the planet.

“Physically, the lower half of an Adresterran resembles that of a snake, but biologically they are completely dissimilar. Their upper half is humanoid, though Adresterrans are physically unable to speak and unwilling to learn Universal Sign Language. Our universal translators will be useless, since they rely on sound, not visuals. The Adresterrans have refused to deal with any representatives who do not speak their language, though they don’t seem to mind the use of Standard when it is not directed toward them.”

“That was the mistake of the first ship dispatched to Adresterra, right?” Jim asked, interrupting.

Uhura nodded, continuing, “Once we get onto the planet’s surface, we will need to work closely together to ensure that our message gets through correctly. I’m better than Spock at interpreting the gestures of the language, though he can string together most phrases. I’ll translate the Adresterran representatives’ motions while he works with you to ‘speak.’”

“I see,” Jim really didn’t see; he had, of course, imagined what Spock would be like in bed. Ever since he had seen Spock and Uhura kissing, he had been fascinated by the dichotomy of Spock’s cold demeanor and his fiery passion. But it was fantasy, nothing more.

Trying to stay on track, Jim said, “How can you even translate a kiss? Isn’t most of the action concealed within your mouth?”

“The location of the kiss and hand placement also affect the meaning of the movement. If an Adresterran is speaking directly to their partner or tribe-mate, they press their hand into the center of the listener’s chest, like so.” She lifted her right hand up to touch Spock’s chest, right in between his pectoral muscles. “When two Adresterrans are arguing, you see them fighting to have their hand in this position, often grabbing their partner’s hand and moving it.”

Uhura shifted her hand to Spock’s shoulder, fingers lightly brushing his neck. “If they are addressing an audience, the speaker places their hand on their partner’s shoulder. This is the stance that Spock will adopt with you, since he will be addressing the diplomats.”

Jim seriously studied the stance Uhura had taken. “I get it. Let’s dive into the basics. I want to learn this language.”

Uhura smirked at him. “Get out of your chair, sir. Spock will be working with you directly. I’ll be explaining the concepts.”

Jim hesitantly rose from his seat, walking around the desk to stand in front of Spock. “Lay one on me, big boy,” he teased, fluttering his eyelashes.

“I would prefer to treat this task seriously, Captain.” Spock placed his right hand on Jim’s shoulder, as Uhura had demonstrated, and then stepped in close. His hips pressed into Jim’s, though there was some small space between them at chest-height.

“Is this necessary?” Jim wiggled his hips, demonstrating the issue. He felt Spock’s sharp intake of breath.

Uhura said, “It is if you two are going to pass as mates. I don’t think any of us could pass as blood relations to the Adresterrans; we have marked physical differences.” She regarded them coolly. “Spock, show him ‘yes’ and ‘no.’”

Spock locked eyes with Jim, as if sizing him up. Apparently finding something that met his approval, Spock nodded slightly, saying, “This is ‘yes.’” He leaned, delivering a small, light kiss onto Jim’s chin. Goosebumps prickled along Jim’s arms. “And this,” Spock dropped another light kiss on Jim’s right check, “...is ‘no.’”

“These motions can also mean ‘I agree’ or ‘I disagree,’ depending on the context. They are probably the most important gestures that you will learn, since Spock will be able to lead the conversation, otherwise. The Adresterrans will expect you to occasionally express your own opinions, not simply allowing Spock to talk all the time.” Uhura paused, flicking her long hair back from her shoulder, before issuing an order. “Illustrate the difference between the normal, emphatic, and cautious inflections, Spock.” Uhura walked closer, watching them intently. “Jim, you need to simply accept Spock’s initiative, responding in kind when warranted.”

Jim clenched his hands, feeling his own sweat on his palms. The whole scenario was starting to feel like the beginning of a bad porno.

Spock’s fingers tightened for a second against the side of Jim’s neck. “Focus, Captain,” Spock moved back in, kissing Jim on the lips. This time Spock gently parted Jim’s lips with his own, tilting his head to the side for better access. Jim tried to be as receptive as possible, following Spock’s movements. Spock’s left hand came up to cup Jim’s jaw, then slid further back to brush again Jim’s ear.

As Jim moved his hand to mirror Spock’s actions, he felt his arm stayed by Uhura’s grip.

“You must be seen as passive and cooperative, Jim. Simply accept Spock’s initiative, moving only when necessary to allow him… access.” Uhura stumbled on the last word, releasing Jim’s arm. “That will show the Adresterrans that you are not arguing, that you agree. It’s important not to give the impression that there’s dissent in our ranks.

“Start again, Spock.”

Without comment, Spock recaptured Jim’s lips, his kiss the same as before. This time, Jim kept his arms at his sides when Spock cupped his jaw. As he reached up to caress Jim’s ear, Spock broke the kiss, moving to press his mouth to the side of Jim’s neck. Hand sliding back further to card through Jim’s hair, Spock lightly pressed at the back of Jim’s head, guiding him to tilt his head down. Jim tried to acquiesce, feeling a bit like a puppet. Spock straightened, unexpectedly kissing the center of Jim’s forehead. Decisively, Spock pulled slightly away, allowing his hips and groin to continue to rest against Jim’s.

“I have demonstrated the traditional Adresterran greeting. In this case, I omitted the signal which has been invented to represent ‘Starfleet.’” Spock tapped three times on the insignia on Jim’s shirt. “It is rendered thusly.”

“Pretty simple.” Jim repeated the gesture against Spock’s chest.

“I will now attempt to convey a sense of strong emotion and to create emphasis with my actions. The message will remain the same.” Spock took a breath then began kissing Jim, this time with passion, his lips wantonly mashing against Jim’s. His hand grasped Jim’s jaw, pulling them closer together. Moving precisely, he bit the side of Jim’s neck, startling a gasp out of Jim. A strong kiss on Jim’s forehead finished the sequence.

Jim’s head spun as Spock pulled away. He thought back to the robot-like kiss Spock had planted on him at the bridge. It had molded his assumptions of how this mission would go down. He had envisioned Spock kissing him with hard lips, without feeling or urgency. When Spock bit his neck, Jim suddenly realised he was turned on, and that Spock’s body was hard, strong, and pressed intimately against his own.

Belatedly, Jim tuned back in to hear Spock talking, “... thus illustrating a sense of caution, or uncertainty.” Spock raised an elegant eyebrow, “Are you prepared, Captain?”

“Yeah, Spock, let’s do this.” Jim tried to tame the rising feeling of want in his gut.

Without hesitation, Spock delivered a slowly deepening kiss, and warmth spread through Jim’s body. Spock’s fingers barely touched Jim’s jawline as they traveled to the outer edge of Jim’s ear. The kiss he pressed to Jim’s neck was light and lingering as he gently guided Jim’s head to cant downwards. Jim knew he was becoming aroused as Spock pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. When Spock moved away, Jim could not help himself as he moaned softly, nearly initiating his own kiss with Spock.

Uhura’s voice brought him out of his near-trance-like state. “Captain! Kissing Spock without knowing the language could jeopardize our mission.”

“Lieutenant Uhura, give us a moment of privacy.” Jim disentangled himself from Spock, facing one of the ready-room’s walls.

“With respect, sir? If you have a problem, I’d like to hear about it now. The Adresterrans become hostile when their language is butchered. I don’t want any of us to wind up dead because of your need for privacy.” Uhura made no move to leave.

Jim rubbed his face with his hand, arousal fading. “I understand your concerns.” Slowly facing her, he continued, “You may remain, although you’ll regret it.” Uhura folded her arms, waiting silently yet impatiently.

“What did you need to tell me, Captain?” Spock asked.

“It’s something simple, yet embarrassing. I may enjoy kissing you more than I had expected.” Jim tried to smile but felt it slip from his face. He turned his gaze to the floor, uncomfortable.

Spock reached out to Jim, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking gently. “I understand your difficulty, Captain. I have been able to feel the shift in your emotions.”

Jim felt blood rush to his face as he realised what Spock meant. “Vulcan touch telepathy. Great. How much can you pick up with that?”

“I can ‘pick up’ enough to know that your focus is becoming compromised by desire.”

Jim bemoaned his predicament internally, still looking at the bland, tiled floor. “I thought I could handle this.”

“You have to, Captain. We need you there to win the respect of the Adresterrans,” said Uhura.

Spock tilted his head quizzically. “Perhaps you will become desensitized to my actions if we continue?”

“It’s worth a shot. I’ll try to tap out if it gets to a point that I can’t handle.” Sighing, Jim walked over to take up his position with Spock. As Spock pressed against him, Jim swallowed thickly, intensely aware of the renewed thrum of blood in his dick. He met Spock’s eyes, then looked down at Spock’s lips.

Uhura lightly smacked his arm. “Focus, Kirk. Keep your mind on business.”

“Business,” he vaguely repeated. Shutting his eyes, he cast around inside his mind, trying to think up something to take his thoughts away from his ardent feelings. He visualised Starfleet regulations, reciting them mentally. “We can start. What else do I need to know?”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Spock was practicing some common phrases on Jim, with Uhura correcting his movements as needed. Jim had been holding up well, only needing to step away twice, though he ached for release from the sweet torment. Spock’s attentions were becoming steadily more aggressive, his kisses more yearning and his grip tighter on Jim’s shoulder. Other than that, Spock seemed unaffected; Jim felt no answering hardness to meet his own throbbing member.

Jim stood still as Spock kissed him deeply, his tongue sliding against Jim’s. Spock then delivered a series of pecks along the side of his face, following the line of his cheekbone and up to his temple.

Uhura stamped a foot at them. Not for the first time, Jim wondered what it was like for her to be orchestrating her lover’s makeout session with another man. Her face looked flushed, a sheen of sweat on her brow.

“No, Spock, you’re doing it wrong. The gestures are off!” Uhura frowned, “You’re saying ‘We’re ready for death,’ not ‘We come in peace.’ Try it again, focus on tightening your lips at the end of the third kiss and showing your open palm after you pull up on Kirk’s jaw.”

Spock moved in, going through the same motions as before. Jim tried to focus on the regulations, the mission, but his cock strained against the fabric of his pants and his head was full of fantasies. He wanted to be able to do more than simply accept. He wanted to grab Spock by his pointed ears and kiss him fiercely. But he managed to restrain himself as Spock pressed a final kiss to his temple.

“You’re still slightly off. Let me cut in.” To Jim’s surprise and consternation, Spock released his tight embrace as Uhura stepped in, taking Spock’s place.

Spock stood close by, observing.

“Wha- what?” Jim stuttered, feeling Uhura’s lithe form press into his, her breasts grazing his chest. His hard dick jumped slightly as Uhura’s movement firmly pinned it against her taut lower belly. Jim looked at her warily, anticipating a slap to the face.“Is this... necessary?”

“We can’t make these mistakes tomorrow, Captain.” Uhura said, tightening her grip on Jim’s shoulder.

Addressing Spock, she said, “You will have to compensate slightly due to our differences in height, but this is how you say ‘We come in peace.’ I’ll slow the pace of the sequence to allow you to see the details better.” Uhura tilted her head up to meet Jim’s lips, kissing him as Spock had. The differences between Uhura’s sweet, slow kisses and Spock’s confident ones nearly overwhelmed Jim: the way her lips felt softer, the way she had to crane her head up to meet him, her sweet bergamot and jasmine perfume. Jim ached and longed for more, but he managed to control himself even as Uhura plunged her tongue into his mouth. Spock watched their interaction with an intense, dark gaze. Jim could not tell if he was in heaven or hell.

Breathing ragged, Jim’s eyes closed while Uhura pulled away. She patted him on the cheek, saying to Spock, “Do you see the difference, now?” as she stepped back.

Jim looked down and tried to subtly adjust himself. _‘Worst case of blue balls ever.’_

“I require additional instruction. Perhaps you could demonstrate on me, directly?” said Spock.

Uhura agreed to Spock’s request, moving into his space and pulling him close. As Uhura kissed Spock soundly, Jim turned away from their embrace. He could still hear their quiet sounds as he planted his hands on his hips, grip tightening. Hearing Spock murmur, “Again,” Jim looked back to the kissing pair. He immediately regretted his decision; Spock looked absolutely wrecked, eyes half-lidded and fists clenched. Uhura was kissing him slowly, expressively, lingering on each action in the series. In that moment, Jim wanted them both with such greed and hunger that it took him aback.

Uhura and Spock broke apart and Spock moved to retake his position with Jim.

“Hold on there,” Jim said, keeping Spock at arms length. “I need a break. I’m ...wearing a bit thin.”

“As you wish.” Spock let him go.

Jim turned in a slow circle, trying to concentrate on Starfleet regulations, not on the heated look he had seen pass between Uhura and Spock. Watching, Jim could see their love and desire plain on their faces. Spock’s hands trembled slightly at his sides as Uhura’s eyes met his, glittering with passion.

“On second thought, you guys keep going without me. I’ve got my part down.” Jim took his leave, heading toward the door.

A warm, firm hand grabbed his, making him stop. Jim looked back to see Spock staring at their joined hands. As Spock ran his thumb over the back of Jim’s hand, he heard Uhura inhale sharply.

Jim glanced her way and saw her staring at their clasped hands, her arms wrapped tightly around her thin frame. She visibly shook herself and looked up at Jim, as if coming out of a stupor.

Spock’s hand still gripped Jim’s, his fingers gently sliding back and forth against Jim’s own. “Captain, I would like to propose…” he began.

Uhura hastily interrupted him. “...That we continue to use this room to practice.” She cast an unreadable glare at Spock, softly smacking his hand away from Jim’s. “It would be difficult to stay professional in our quarters.” Uhura plastered a tight smile across her face.

Jim returned her strained expression. “It’s fine, feel free to ‘practice’ in here as long as you need.”

Spock’s mouth gaped slightly as he rubbed the spot on his hand where Uhura had slapped him.

“Anything else, Commander?” Jim asked, anxious to leave.

Spock hesitated, then replied, “No, sir.”

“Goodnight, then. Try not to make a mess.” Jim strode out the door, suppressing images of Spock fucking Uhura as she bent over Jim’s desk.

 

* * *

 

Jim barely maintained a professional appearance as he stalked through the halls. Once he got back to his quarters, Jim stripped out of his gold command tunic, black undershirt, uniform pants, and regulation Starfleet-issued briefs like they were on fire.

He stroked his cock, immensely relieved to finally be out of the tense language tutorial. Memories of kisses played through his mind as he played with himself. Hard kisses, soft kisses, tender kisses, aggressive kisses, french kisses, chaste kisses. Little pecks and wet smooches. Not to mention the way Spock’s hand had trailed along his jaw or gripped his hair, guiding him into the best positions for more kisses. Jim’s hips snapped forward as he remembered the constant, hot pressure of Spock against him.

Jim padded towards his sleeping alcove, tightening his grip on himself and helplessly pumping faster. He recalled the way Uhura had barked out orders to Spock, close to Jim’s ear. Jim shuddered, twisting his hand over the head of his dick desperately.

Jim sat down on the edge of his bed, groaning with pleasure. He bit his lip, trying to turn his thoughts away from inappropriate fantasies about his crew. _‘Hot blonde,’_ he thought, frantic. _‘Uhura’s embrace,’_ his brain returned. _‘Threesome,’_ he tried to think, yet his mind’s eye stuttered over Spock and Uhura kissing. ‘“Fuck,” he muttered breathlessly as his mind supplied Spock grabbing his hand and saying, voice rough, “Captain, I would like to propose…”

Quickly grabbing some tissues from the nightstand, Jim cried out in ecstasy as he came. Breathing hard, he slumped backwards, roughly cleaning himself up. He blindly tossed the used wad of tissues towards the waste disposal and settled in to sleep, feeling exhausted. A confusing mix of worry and excitement plagued him. Jim feared he’d die of want whether they succeeded or failed at the mission. Sleep claimed him quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jim completely avoided Spock and Uhura, and consequently the bridge. Under the guise of writing reports, he hid in his cabin, unwilling to even return to his ready-room. Spock had commed him a few times, concern leaking through his monotone voice in the way he repeated his questions, hedging around asking anything too direct about Jim’s state of mind. Memories of the evening prior still plagued him, images and sensations distracting him regularly as he thought ahead to the mission.

They would disembark soon.

He grimly went into the bathroom, intent on rubbing one out in the shower prior to going to meet Uhura and Spock in the transporter room. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

* * *

 

Arriving outside the transporter room, Jim heard Uhura speaking rapidly. “...he’s not ok! If you thought he was, you wouldn’t have been pacing the bridge all morning.”

Jim cleared his throat, striding into the room. “My ears are burning.”

“Captain. The Lieutenant and I were just discussing our mission.” Spock and Uhura stood near the transporter pads, close together.

Uhura frowned at Spock, then took a step in Jim’s direction. “We’re worried about you, Jim.”

“It’s Captain Kirk, Lieutenant. And I’m fine. Raring to go.” He made to walk onto the platform, but Uhura moved to block his path.

“Captain, we need to go over the language. You have not been available at all to review.”

“The Adresterrans expect us to beam down to the rendezvous site in a few minutes. There’s not much time.” Jim tried to shoulder past Uhura, but she moved again, stopping him.

“Let’s just go over the sequence for ‘welcome.’” Her eyes were wide with concern. “Please, Captain.”

Sighing, he relented. “Alright. Commander Spock, kiss me.”

Spock strode over, brow furrowed. He put his hand on Jim’s shoulder, thumb brushing against Jim’s neck as their hips came together. For a moment, he simply stood there, as if deep in thought. Just as Jim was about to say something about it, Spock kissed him.

His movements were aggressive, almost impatient. Jim focused on allowing Spock to have his way with him, without resistance. As Spock bit his neck and tilted Jim’s head down, Jim felt confident in the their ability to actually get the mission done successfully. Filled with a sense of relief, Jim couldn’t help but grin as Spock planted the final kiss to his forehead.

“Do we pass muster, Lieutenant?” asked Jim, smirking at Uhura.

Uhura’s gaze was fixed on Spock; Jim looked back and forth between them, bewildered by the serious expressions on their faces. Spock nodded decisively, and the spell was broken. Jim could not figure out what had transpired between them.

“We do. Ready to depart, sir.” said Uhura. Spock and Uhura took their places on the transporter pads.

Jim abruptly realized what they had done. “Spock! You read my mind! What the hell? Didn’t trust me to be able to determine my own fitness for duty?”

“Vulcans can only read surface emotions through simple touch. Your state of mind will heavily impact the outcome of our mission. It was logical to investigate.” Spock’s closed expression brooked no argument. Jim gaped at him, bewildered by his aplomb.

Uhura cut in, “Last night, you got so worked up that you ran away. And you’ve been in hiding today, completely avoiding us! What were we supposed to think?”

Jim crossed his arms, saying, “You were supposed to have a little more faith in me.”

As Uhura opened her mouth to continue, Jim overrode her. “Are we ready to beam down now?” he barked.

Spock’s eyebrow rose, but he said, “Yes, Captain.”

Uhura calmly returned his stare. “Yes, Captain,” she said.

Jim delivered the order to the bewildered transporter technician.

 

* * *

 

They materialized onto a sandstone-tiled plaza at the base of a canyon. The first thing that Jim was aware of was the sheer heat and humidity of the environment. Jim pulled at his collar, certain he would be sweating soon. Water gurgled through a series of fountains nearby, flowing into a basin recessed to ground-level. The fountains were sculpted to show stone Adresterran figures pouring water into the pool. Jim was faintly disturbed by the sight, the half-reptile forms looked much more sinister than they had when simply viewed on a PADD. Large, potted fern-like plants sat in several arrangements around the edge of the pool, fronds wavering in the hot air.

The concave walls of the canyon hid in the near darkness caused by harsh lighting. Above them, at the top of the canyon walls, Jim could make out the distant shapes of trees. Adresterran suns illuminated the scene from directly above them, making their shadows stark but nearly non-existent. A warm wind tore through the narrow space, ruffling Spock’s hair and making Uhura’s ponytail whip back and forth.

Jim peered across the plaza, sighting a group of Adresterrans on the north edge of the tiled area. The Adresterrans wore no clothing and carried nothing in their hands. “No visible weapons,” Spock said, squinting at the approaching party. “They appear to be members of the green tribe.”

The mission briefing explained that the four tribes were easy to tell apart due to thousands of years spent developing differing colorations. Since there was no easy way to translate the gestural names that the tribes had given themselves, the original Starfleet communications team had simply given the tribes easy to understand monikers: green, red, gold, and black.

The Adresterrans approached, slithering on their snake-like tails, greenish scales sparkling. Jim was startled by their speed; they were covering ground faster than he could run. They all appeared very similar, as none were wearing clothes. Two had ostentatious jewelry and piercings.

Jim watched for a second longer. “Get into position. They’ll be here soon enough,” he ordered.

Spock smoothly took Jim into his arms, drawing him close. Uhura stood tensely at their side.

Stopping about six feet away from them, the pair of bejeweled Adresterrans came to the forefront. Clearly, they were of higher standing than the others. They embraced and began kissing, moving through the motions so quickly that Jim could understand nothing. Their tails twined sinuously together, and Jim felt an instinctual revulsion. He refocused his vision on Spock, who was watching the Adresterrans intently as he held Jim in place with his hand on Jim’s shoulder.

Jim heard Uhura’s quiet voice say, “They are welcoming us to their planet, expressing their hopes that a successful arrangement for dilithium trade can be reached, and identifying themselves as proud representatives of the green tribe.”

“I will return their greeting, echo their hopes for a successful endeavor, and identify ourselves as Starfleet officers.” Spock locked eyes with Jim, then carefully bent in to kiss him.

As Spock’s mouth descended upon his, Jim tried to relax the tension that had built up in him, to be as pliable and cooperative as possible. Despite their disagreement in the transporter room, he trusted Spock with his life. Spock was moving with confidence and assurance. His kisses and caresses played along Jim’s body as if it were a fine instrument.

Spock pulled back, looking toward the Adresterran party and panting lightly. Jim followed his gaze, watching as the main Adresterran pair ‘spoke’ to each other, swapping the lead back and forth.

“They seem impressed with your performance, but they are confused by the fact that our ‘skins’ are different colors. I think they mean our uniforms.” A note of worry colored Uhura’s voice.

“They may assume we are from separate tribes based on our department’s colors. Our actions would upset their societal norms if so, angering them.”

The Adresterrans were definitely becoming agitated, rearing up on to their tails, pushing each other’s hands away as they continued kissing fiercely.

“Now they’re arguing about whether they should punish us for violating their customs or simply kick us off the planet.” Uhura took a step back from the Adresterrans as their gestures became more violent.

Spock released Jim, adopting a combat-ready pose and drawing his communicator from his pocket. “Captain, should we return to the ship?”

The solution was obvious to Jim. “Follow my lead!” He quickly reached down to grab the hem of his gold uniform tunic. He pulled it up over his head and cast it onto the ground.

Spock swiftly followed suit, whipping his science-blue shirt off and onto the ground next to Jim’s. Uhura pulled her red dress up over her head, hissing “This better work!” at Jim. As she threw her dress aside, Jim was treated to a glimpse of her toned thighs leading up to plain black panties.

Spock moved into his line-of-sight, announcing, “I will inform them that we are all members of the same tribe.” He pulled Jim into their typical partial embrace, going through a series of gestures and kisses with urgency.

The Adresterrans had ceased their argument once Jim removed his tunic, instead craning their bodies and tilting their heads as if trying to figure out what, exactly had happened. They watched as Spock slowly kissed Jim, seeming to relax as he finished; their whipping tails calming and coming to rest.

The high-ranking pair of Adresterrans languidly began kissing once more; this time their message seemed short and to the point, with no visible conflict between the pair.

“They’re asking us to accompany them to appear before their council of tribes.” Uhura said, a note of excitement in her voice.

Spock shifted slightly, saying, “All previous missions ended prior to this point. We have no intelligence regarding what this ‘tribal council’ entails.”

“We can handle it, I’m sure.” Jim said, eyebrows drawn together tensely. “I’ll agree with them.”

Jim and Spock switched positions, so that Jim was holding onto Spock’s shoulder. Jim leaned in, giving Spock a light kiss on his chin.

The Adresterran group reacted immediately, showing signs of excitement as they answered, “Follow us.” They set off down the floor of the ravine, sidewinding past the fountain and on, covering ground fast.

Jim took off after them, saying, “We’d better run!” Spock and Uhura quickly caught up with him as they jogged after their hosts.

 

* * *

 

The red walls of the canyon loomed above them, striped stone displaying the passage of time in sediment. The semi-paved path wound steadily downwards, narrowing as it went. Jim admired the way Spock and Uhura were handling their brisk pace, long strides easily keeping up with him. The hot temperature was taking a toll on Jim, though; sweat beaded and rolled down his face and his black regulation undershirt was now damp. Uhura seemed to be having the same reaction as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Spock, however, seemed completely unaffected. _‘Lucky desert-dwelling bastard,’_ Jim thought.

Their guides stopped in front of a sheer cliff. Jim craned his neck to watch what was going on at the front of their process. One of the Adresterrans without distinctive jewelry moved towards the wall of the cliff, reaching out and tapping at a flat bit of rock. Some sort of camouflaged cover slid back, revealing a shiny black surface. Jim caught a glimpse of strange glyphs as the Adresterran’s hand moved swiftly over it.

Startled, Jim said, “They have a written language! Why aren’t we using that instead of this kissing shit?”

Uhura replied, panting from the recent run, “We don’t have enough information about it. The communication expedition that has been gathering information on the language has not been able to obtain adequate samples of their written communications yet.”

“Additionally,” Spock said, “There are indications that all formal messages and discussions are held either in-person or over video. We would likely have had to learn ‘this kissing shit’ even if we understood their writing.” Spock’s eyebrow rose as he finished his statement, gaze fixed on Jim.

Jim smirked as he heard Spock swear. “Understood, Commander.”

The Adresterran finished entering what Jim assumed was a code and a large panel of rock popped out of the cliff face, swinging up to reveal a cavernous opening. Shielding his eyes from the bright light that he stood in, Jim peered into the darkness.

The main pair of their green-scaled guides beckoned, moving into the darkness.

Jim stepped into the black, willing his eyes to adjust. His boot hit the floor inside with a clank as he walked blindly forward. Acclimating to the dimness, he could make out a series of bluish lights running along the metal corridor at floor level. The corridors were wider and taller than those of the Enterprise, made to accomodate the snake-like movements of the Adresterrans. They slithered down the hallway in front of Jim, two abreast, moving as fast as they had in the canyon.

Jim had to sprint for a moment to catch up. Infrequently, a ramp would rise or descend from either side without any obvious pattern. Pairs of Adresterrans stood at the openings to these off-shoots, holding trident-like weapons that glittered with electricity at the prongs. The pairs seemed randomly assigned by tribe, each pair matching in color.

As they continued down the corridor, Jim could make out a bright light in front of them if he peered around the moving bodies of those in front of him. The light grew close and the corridor suddenly widened. Their hosts spread out, moving forward at a slower, more careful rate.

Jim understood why as he got a better look at what lay before them. The corridor opened up into a huge, empty cylinder, floor dropping away as the vast chamber continued further down, out of sight. There was no railing to separate them from the edge. Cautiously, Jim approached the rim, observing that there were openings like the one in which they stood scattered around the circle at their level. There were more openings up and down the walls of the empty space, presumably on different floors. In the center of the vast chamber, a giant, segmented metal column rose from the depths. Attached to it, a dozen robotic arms protruded, moving through the space like clockwork, somehow avoiding each other’s path. The machine barely made noise as it moved, making the whole scene eerily quiet.

Squinting, Jim realized the arms terminated in carriages holding passengers. As one whizzed past, Jim noticed the Adresterran passengers’ tails coiling securely around poles jutting out from under their seats. They seemed secure despite the breakneck pace of the machine, though Jim wondered how someone without a tail would fare.

“This method of transport appears to be both highly illogical and dangerous,” said Spock.

Sizing it up, Jim replied, “Ah, come on, Spock, it looks like something from an amusement park.”

An empty carriage stopped in front of their alcove, and their Adresterran party filed on, two to each of the rows. Jim hesitated, eyeing the empty row they had presumably left for them.

Behind them, a crackling sound alerted Jim to a pair of gold-scaled guards moving towards them, their weapons in-hand and active. “Guess we’re boarding,” Jim said.

Jim took a seat first, sliding down the bench to the far end. The position enabled him to peer deeper into the empty space below them, through the cage-like bars that wrapped around the exterior of the container. He could barely make it out, but the bottom of the vast cylinder seemed to be full of dark water.

Uhura sat down next to him and Spock followed her, the three of them squeezing in to space that only fit two of the Adresterrans. The carriage took off, accelerating rapidly, forcing them back against the seats, sliding towards the near side of the round space. Jim gripped the outer bars, holding tight, and he offered his arm to Uhura. Uhura gratefully took it, gripping his arm with one hand, then two, as their ride steadily climbed higher and changed directions unexpectedly. Without the outer bars to hold onto, Uhura was much more at the mercy of the motion of the machine. Wide eyes betrayed her fear as they suddenly swooped downwards, making them pop briefly into the air. Jim’s stomach did a flip and then they were slowing down, coming to a halt at an alcove similar to the one they had left.

Uhura released him, patting his arm gently, and said, “Thank you, Captain.”

“No problem,” Jim replied, smiling broadly.

They disembarked from the carriage, Jim following Spock and Uhura off. As he stepped into the alcove, he noted that there were more guards up here, two pairs stationed at the only way off the platform on which they stood. The carriage had taken them up to the top, where light streamed through a ceiling of glass.

Their Adresterran guides briefly paired up, speaking to the group. Uhura translated, “They are assuring us that we are almost at the end of the journey and that we should continue to follow.”

Jim walked over to Spock, pulling him into his arms. “I’m agreeing.” He lightly kissed Spock’s chin and was pleased to see the guards relax and their party start moving. They proceeded up a curved ramp into a chamber filled with light.

Approaching the opening into the new space, Jim noticed they were about to walk out on the glass ceiling of the cylinder. Their guides did not hesitate, slithering out into the light, over the transparent panes of the floor. Jim ran out after them, resolutely not looking down.

The light that filled the chamber filtered through a large glass dome above them, clouds moving lazily across the sky outside. Their party proceeded to the middle of the area, and as they stopped, Jim saw three other jewelry-bedecked pairs coming towards them out of the shadows that ringed the bright arena. The pairs all spoke in their gestural language at the same time. Jim knew enough to see that they were identifying themselves as high-ranking members of the other three tribes: red, gold, and black. Their green-scaled guides joined the other pairs, forming a semi-circle in front of Jim, Spock and Uhura. There was a moment of silence and stillness, a thick pregnant pause.

Spock drew Jim into their now-familiar embrace, kissing him firmly.

 

* * *

 

Overall, their strategy seemed to be working: Spock relayed their messages with Jim while Uhura focused on watching the tribe’s movements. Deep into the diplomatic talks, Uhura quickly translated the Adresterrans’ messages as well as she could. They had a tendency to talk over each other. The rapid-fire nature of their communication made Jim glad that Spock was leading, since all Jim had to do was play along.

The concentration required and the heat of their environment took their toll, though. Jim was guilty of zoning out during their responses, closing his eyes and focusing on the raw feeling of want building within him. Jim managed his growing arousal by occasionally glancing at the colubrine movements of their hosts’ tails. He had never been a fan of snakes.

Spock’s kisses had started out slow and careful, but now there was an urgent note in his movements, a slight drag to the end of his kisses. Jim noticed that even his hand motions seemed to linger.

Uhura spotted the change, too. “Spock, your motions are becoming less and less clear.”

“I will endeavor to correct my form,” Spock replied, voice oddly breathless.

They continued, their discussion finally getting into the Federation’s interest in the rich deposits of dilithium found on Adresterra, Spock’s movements precisely conveying their intent.

Jim spaced out during a particularly drawn-out sequence of kisses and caresses, shutting his eyes and wantonly imagining Spock fucking him with this kind of precision. God, that would feel great. He hadn’t bottomed for anyone since Academy days.

Jim came back to attention as Spock grabbed his ass and bit his lip. Jim gasped, pulling away. Spock’s pupils were blown wide, irises barely visible.

Uhura’s stern voice broke the tension. “Spock, apologize! That was a vulgarity!”

Glancing at the Adresterrans, Jim saw that they were indeed upset, arguing with their partners.

Spock returned his hand to Jim’s shoulder, pulling their hips into alignment. He managed to get through an apology, though Jim could feel him trembling slightly. As Spock finished the apology, he pushed Jim towards Uhura.

Spock turned slightly away from them, rubbing his temple. “I require time to recenter myself. Lieutenant Uhura, request a private room with running water.”

Shooting a concerned look at Jim, Uhura took up Spock’s place, kissing Jim to express their message.

After a moment conferring with their compatriots, the green-skinned Adresterrans agreed, gesturing for them to follow.

 

* * *

 

The Adresterrans led them to a small room. It seemed to be a single occupancy bedroom, but instead of a bed, the room was dominated by a large slab of stone. A wide ramp led up to it from the floor. Sitting down on its rough surface, Jim idly flicked at a control panel, observing the complex runes light up under his touch.

Spock had gone straight to the far wall, where there was a trickle of water running down the metal surface into a drain on the floor. Jim could hear him splashing it on his face, shoulders and spine ramrod stiff.

Uhura went to him, observing his abrupt movements. “Spock,” she began, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Spock visibly let out a sigh. “I am ashamed.”

Jim scowled and said, “Spock, I’ve been grinding my hard dick against you for the last two hours. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Spock continued facing the wall, silently.

Jim awkwardly continued, “I mean, if you need to meditate for a few minutes or something, now’s the time. The Adresterrans are waiting.”

Slowly turning to look back at Jim, Spock replied, “Meditation may prove… inadequate, at this juncture.”

“Well, spit it out. What exactly is the problem, Commander?” Jim asked, volume rising slightly as he barely contained his impatience.

Spock turned his gaze to the floor. “I am having difficulty reigning in my desire. It is affecting my ability to focus on the mission.”

Jim stood from his perch on the stone slab. “Spock, you’re not even aroused. I was close enough to be able to tell.”

“Male Vulcan anatomy is markedly different than that of a human, Captain,” Spock said, his tone as dry as if he were delivering a status report.

Jim curiously eyed Spock’s crotch, imagination running rampant.

Catching Jim’s obvious ogling, Spock said, “My reproductive organ remains internal until needed, Captain.”

Forcing himself back to business, Jim said, “Ok, we’re all adults here. We can resolve this problem. Do we need to go back to the Enterprise? Or do you think you can reign it in?”

Uhura took a step closer to Spock, running a hand along his cheek. “The Adresterrans have been highly receptive to our negotiations thus far, though they are known for being hostile when they are inconvenienced. I, personally, do not recommend a return to the ship.”

“We are so close to getting to a point where we could turn this over to diplomats. I don’t want to lose our progress, either. Spock, what do you need to get through this?”

“I am uncertain how to proceed, Captain.” Spock stilled Uhura’s hand on his face. “To be more specific, the most expedient path to relief is improper, and other options unworkable.”

“I can cope with improper. Do you need to take matters into your own hands?” At Spock’s unreadable gaze, Jim clarified, “Do you need to masturbate, Spock?”

“No, Captain. That is not the most expedient path. Vulcan touch-telepathy makes mastrubation a tedious affair. Without being able to sense an aroused partner, the process takes much longer.”

“He needs me, Captain,” Uhura said, pulling Spock’s head down and kissing him soundly. “We can get through this, but it may get a bit weird for you, sir.”

Jim walked into the far corner of the small space. “I’m good with weird. Just, take care of this fast.”

Jim resolutely faced the corner, fixing his eyes on the way the metal was welded together. He could hear the wet sounds of kisses and the ruffle of clothing being removed, though he tried to block it out by thinking about regulations again. Soon, though, he could feel himself stiffening again, undeniably turned on by the murmurs and moans that carried over to his ears.

Uhura gasped out, “Ashayam!” Jim couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Spock was doing to her.

Jim could hear filthy, slick sounds coming from the pair, and he groaned involuntarily.

He heard a deep moan from Spock and his self-control took a sharp dive. Glancing over his shoulder, he took in the scene.

Spock knelt before a nude Uhura, stroking her hip with one hand as she leaned heavily back against the wall. Her hands gripped his hair as he buried his face between her toned thighs. Jim’s gaze traveled lower, watching as Spock pumped his pale green shaft.

Looking back up, Jim regarded Uhura’s pert breasts as they heaved in time with her rapid breathing. It was all a bit much to take in, better than he imagined.

“Jim!” Uhura cried out.

Startled, Jim realized she was staring at him, her eyes locking with his. Embarrassed, he turned back to the corner and said, “Apologies, Lieutenant.”

“Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiim,” she wailed. The needful sound broke what little resolve Jim had retained. He whirled back to find both of them watching him as Spock busily worked Uhura’s clit.

“Jim, do not turn from us,” said Spock, his tone incongruously steady.

As Jim watched, Spock slid his fingers back, pressing them inside Uhura. Uhura’s head dropped back, against the wall, though Spock still met Jim’s eyes. Spock’s hot gaze went half-lidded as he penetrated Uhura with his fingers.

Uhura straightened her neck, focusing again on Jim. “Touch yourself,” she ordered, and Jim was quick to comply. He wasn’t quite sure how he had earned a place even this close to them, to their heat and obvious passion, but he wasn’t about to throw it away. He swiftly unzipped his pants and shoved down his underwear, grasping himself.

He was so hard already, turned on from his daydreams from before and now the reality of watching Spock get Uhura off so close nearby. He could not peel his eyes away from them.

Jim felt his arousal pound through his veins as he got into a rhythm. Spock methodically took Uhura apart, tongue lapping at her clit and fingers still busy within her. She writhed against the wall, hands cupping her own breasts, and let out a low, satisfied moan. As Spock leaned back on his heels, looking somehow smug, Jim realized that she must have come.

Spock, however, was still hard, his cock jutting out proudly. He gently pulled Uhura away from the wall, taking her up into his arms and placing her on the stone slab. “Need a minute,” she said, kissing Spock softly. “Why don’t you see if Jim’s willing to lend a hand?” she asked, playfully smiling as she caught Jim’s shocked expression.

As if compelled, the words tumbled out of his mouth unbidden, “Yeah, I can definitely help you out, Spock.”

Spock let Uhura go, stroking himself and watching Jim. He seemed to hesitate, though his eyes looked as dark as they had at the end of their session with the Adresterrans.

Jim decided to take the initiative, reaching across the small space towards Spock. Spock’s indecision was evident in the slow way he took Jim’s hand. “Come on, Spock. Come here,” Jim said, drawing him closer. “It’s fine, let’s get through this together.” Spock shuddered as his cock pressed up against Jim’s, the feeling exquisite even without additional stimulation.

As Jim began mouthing kisses onto Spock’s neck, Spock muttered, “This is more than just a momentary reaction, Jim.” He stilled Jim’s ministrations, pulling him upright to look him in the eyes. “We have been considering how to approach you for some time now.”

From her relaxed, reclining position on the slab, Uhura confessed, “Spock wanted to tell you how we felt before this mission, but I was afraid that you’d turn us down…”

“I’m not saying ‘no,’” Jim said, running his hand over Spock’s toned pectoral muscles, alighting on his chest hair and following the path downwards. Jim reached his goal as he wrapped his hand around the base of Spock’s dick, sliding up over the velvety skin. He paused his exploration just below the head of Spock’s cock, where three ridges ringed the otherwise human-seeming member.

Jim dragged his thumb over the ridges, earning a sharp intake of breath from Spock. Spock recovered quickly, aligning their shafts and wrapping his hand tightly around both. Jim made a somewhat embarrassing sound into Spock’s greedy mouth as Spock kissed him and pumped their dicks, setting a fast pace.

Jim broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Spock’s as he watched Uhura roll onto her side. One hand propped her head up while she touched herself with the other. She watched them with an air of imperialism, as if they were something she planned to conquer. “Make him come, Jim,” she said.

Slipping his hand over Spock’s, Jim encouraged him to quicken his tempo. Spock’s other hand cupped Jim’s cheek, running his fingers towards the psi points on Jim’s face but not quite connecting them. Jim dragged Spock’s hand into position to mind-meld, and then felt a light sense of disorientation and a heavy thrum of desire that he knew was not his own. Spock seemed too distracted by their sex to control the meld, sending only sensations across. Jim tried to focus and project his own fantasies into their mental connection.

Uhura bent over his desk, Spock fucking her from behind, as Jim sat masturbating in his desk chair. Jim making love to Uhura in Spock’s quarters, spread out on the bed, as Spock crouched over her chest and she licked him, wantonly.

Jim felt Spock’s hips stutter as he lightly caressed the hand that wrapped around them both. Spock’s desperate need for relief echoed Jim’s own, and Jim knew it was time to end the sweet torture.

He envisioned them all together, lined up on their sides on the bed. Uhura moaned as Jim took her, his movements controlled by Spock, who was fucking Jim from behind.

A wave of ecstasy crested over their link, sweeping Jim up with its power. The orgasm made Jim’s legs shake.

Spock moved his hand from where he had braced it against Jim’s face to simply clutch the back of Jim’s neck, panting. Stripes of come painted their lower bellies. Jim kissed Spock on the chin, pulling away.

“You good, now?” Jim asked, feeling winded as he went to sit next to Uhura.

“Yes, Jim,” Spock replied, walking to the stream of water which poured down the far wall.

As Spock began cleaning himself, Uhura turned to face Jim, kissing him in the familiar sequence for ‘welcome.’ Her kisses were soft, almost timid, and as she finished she gave him a peck on the nose.

Jim laughed lightly, tension-free, as he said, “I might be tempted to overstay my welcome.”

“Your statement is highly illogical. You will have a place with us for as long as you desire.” Spock’s declaration may not have seemed romantic to an outsider, but Jim knew that for the Vulcan, it was basically a love-song.

 

* * *

 

Stretched out across his bed, Jim hastily typed up a mission report which went over their success with the Adresterrans. Tomorrow, they would instruct a communications team on how to proceed, now that the major hurdle had been surpassed.

He would still likely have to go back to the planet’s surface with Spock and Uhura to oversee the transition, though hopefully it would be less intense than today had been. After their time in the private room, they communicated smoothly with the Adresterrans, getting them to agree to more detailed talks about allowing the mining of dilithium on their planet.

Recalling the way Spock had knelt before Uhura, Jim could scarcely believe he had been allowed to share such intimate pleasures with the couple. It all seemed like a dream, like something too good to be true. Jim stopped himself from comming them that evening, even though he itched to see them again. He wanted to be reassured that it wasn’t just a one-time thing, but feared seeming too needy.

His door chimed. Very few crewman would dare ring the Captain’s doorbell this late at night. He both looked forward to and dreaded this encounter.

“Enter,” he said, and the door slid open, revealing Spock and Uhura.

Uhura stepped through the doorway first, walking up to Jim. She crossed her arms indignantly. “You’ve been avoiding us again, Captain.”

Spock took up his familiar parade rest next to her, raising an eyebrow, yet remained silent.

Jim ran his hand over his face and said, “I wanted to give you guys space, to make sure you were certain. Threesomes get complicated. You’ve got a good thing going together, why shake it up?”

Uhura stepped forward, closing the gap between them and placing her hands on his upper arms. “How can you expect us to stay content with what we have when we know we could have so much more? We want you, Jim, and dare I say it, we love you. We’re not going to back down unless you don’t want to be with us.”

“I’m not backing out,” Jim said fervently, reaching up to hold Uhura’s head in his hands. Her deep brown eyes glittered with passion, and Jim kissed her slowly.

“Your commitment to any endeavor you begin will serve us well, Jim.” Spock moved close enough for Jim to feel the heat of his body. “I feel confident that this arrangement will prove satisfactory.”

Uhura took Spock’s hand, laughing quietly. “‘Satisfactory?’ I think we can aspire to something higher than that, Spock.” She began tugging them further into Jim’s quarters, heading towards the sleeping alcove.

“I think we can all agree that this is going to be awesome.” said Jim, his heart fluttering in his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is great, though I'd love to hear some constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!


End file.
